the_lyosacksfandomcom-20200215-history
Slenderman (Episode)
'Slenderman '''is the 15th episode of the Lyosacks and the first one for the second season. Story It starts with Alec and Vince trying to watch TV but it is broken beyond repair especially with the TV antenna is destroyed by the explosion. Ray came out restless and tired which prompt Vince to asked Ray is still sad over his father's death and tried to console Ray. Alec frustrated explain that their apartment is already destroyed and unsuitable to stay with Ray mentioning they haven't pay the rent for a long time. Vince reassure them and went out to find a suitable home. At night, Vince introduce the guys an RV he stole as their new home. Although Alec accepted this idea, Ray refused due to abandoning his girlfriend, Emmy while running away. Vince decided to invite Emmy in for Ray to join them, Vince later creates a decoy to distract his father. Before leaving, Yequil decides to apologize to the Lyosacks for his wrong actions but confess he still hates them. However, Mr Gonzales discover them escaping and use his shotgun to stop them for not paying the rent. The Lyosacks managed to escape the devastated town and headed somewhere they can have a new adventure. It was at night in a foggy forest, the RV is driving by Ray while Alec and Vince are watching cartoon and discuss about it leading to an awkward conversation about cats and dogs in bathroom. Emmy come up to the passenger seat and talk to Ray about their relationship, but Ray heard to voices of both his father and Slenderman with his vision going static like a TV. He managed to get back to reality and continue the conversation with Emmy. Emmy noticed a side road that have warning sign which stop the RV, the rest of the gang look at the sign with Emmy suggesting to go down the path out of curiosity. However, Ray is scared and cautious with the warning, Vince convince Ray about their adventure with Alec notice Vince's fourth wall breaking. Ray reluctantly turn to the forbidden path. Ray say to himself trying to calm himself for the upcoming horror in the path he tread, Alec who is in the passenger seat snap Ray out of his panic. But not before stopping the RV in front of an mysterious figure on the road. Vince go out and confront the mysterious figure to reveal an old man. The Old Man notice that the gang already in the danger zone and warned them of being stuck. He revealed that his family are victims to Slenderman and leaves with a warning on Slenderman. Vince didn't trust the Old Man's words as some myth and notice he disappeared into the dark. Vince returned to the RV and said the Old Man is crazy and suggest continue the journey. Ray is now in shock and comparing with the premise of a horror film. Alec ease Ray up and drive the RV. As the journey continues, Ray watch a monster movie with Godzilla while Emmy sleeps with him on the couch. TV beginning to static like how Ray seen the static when he first heard the voices, he soon snap his mind to reality once more. Alec notices some camps on the way which Vince ask him to stop to check the area for people. As he checks the camps and wondering where are the people in the camps, he found a note that said: "Don't look or it will take you". Vince found it weird but as he leaves he hit something at his back, and saw a tall figure. Soon, Vince scream is heard and Alec rushed down to help his friend but Ray decide to stay as he fear the trouble outside and he made his decision final. Emmy also decide to join Alec while Ray remain in the RV. Alec and Emmy are searching for Vince but heard some sound and a tall figure amidst the dense fog, it soon attack and capture them. Ray is drinking his Freeway Cola and walk around the RV and thought of how Emmy is with Alec once more. That thought was enough for ray to go outside as he does not want to lose Emmy. Ray went out and starts to search for his friends. Soon, Slenderman calls out to Ray and tried to capture him but Ray is fast enough to escape and enter the RV. Ray quickly starts the RV and rams Slenderman into a truck camp. Ray thought that he must have killed Slenderman, he went out to see his friends are okay and Emmy kissed Ray which disgust Vince. The rest of the gang decide to leave the forest, as Alec and Ray are entering the RV, Alec ask Slenderman is really dead. Ray reply that the only way it is beaten is to face him, Alec confidently said he is dead with Ray wishing the same. The RV drive away from the forest and Vince decide to watch some cartoon. The Old Man who saw the whole situation monologue that the gang can't escape Slenderman and he will make them suffer until 'they wish they never been born'. Characters * Alec Lynch * Ray Osbourne * Vince Ackerman * Emmy Ackerman * Evil Dr Yequil * Mr Ackerman * Mr Gonzales * Creepy Old Man * Slenderman YouTube Description ''Who is the "Slenderman"?: He is a man without a face that follows his victims, until he takes them. Nobody knows what he does to them, but they never show again.The victims are most of the times kids, but he also follows older people that have experience something horrible in their lives. https://theslenderman.fandom.com/wiki/Slender_Man Most of you saw this episode coming, but here it is anyways! And don´t worry, guys! Mafia Wars wasn´t the ending to the Lyosacks. It was the beginning of a journey. Trivia Video Category:Episodes Category:The Lyosacks Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes